


Staking His Claim

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anti-Ethan Gold, Blow Job, Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Britin - Freeform, Butt Plugs, Canon Fix-It, Canon Rewrite, Claiming, Communication Failure, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Dry Orgasm, Fix-It, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Brian Kinney (Queer As Folk), Jealousy, Lack of Communication, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rewrite, Season/Series 03, Sex, Spanking, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), no break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian decides he's going to get rid of the fiddler once and for all. He's going to stake his claim on Justin in a way that no one thought he would, especially Ian.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	Staking His Claim

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> Warning this story has been stolen and is on another site called Wattpad I believe it is. So I'd you read anywhere besides here under this name or fanfiction . net as darkgirl3 then it isn't me. 
> 
> AN: I have no idea where this idea came from, but once I got started I couldn't help myself so I'm not sorry for it. I just wanted to see Brian actually stake his claim on Justin in a way that he wouldn't have on the show.

Brian couldn't believe how smart he was, it was evil really if he thought about it. Michael had told him what Justin had been doing. It hurt like hell too and he was pissed off for days knowing Justin had been fucking the fiddler. He had thought about getting even at the Rage party he'd thrown for Justin and Michael's comic book three nights ago. He had been so close to just finding the Rage that was dressed up and fucking him. However, he had come up with a more brilliant plan that he was still thinking was the best idea. 

He hadn't gotten it at first even when Justin kept asking if he cared, loved him or wanted him there. He'd fucked things up he knew with the trip and Justin's birthday big time. He'd decided to correct Justin's error however and his own by letting him think he didn't know. He wasn't going to just let Justin walk out, but he was pissed off still. Justin had gotten into his heart and his damn soul since they had first had sex. He'd taken care of him when he'd needed it the most. He hadn't been sure at first how to trigger Justin's memories of months ago. 

He'd stollen Justin's phone finding the fiddler's number on it and he'd sent him a text letting him think it was Justin. He'd invited him over to the loft, even had told him to let his self in since he'd be waiting. The thing was Justin knew nothing about what he'd done or that Ian, as he'd decided to call the thing, was coming over. He wasn't about to tell Justin he knew he was still seeing the fucker. Justin's dirty little secret that he was getting rid of tonight once and for all. He'd still been thinking of the actual plan when he'd invited the soon to be former fuck of Justin's over. He had finally gotten everything just right after another ten more minutes of thinking. 

He had gotten Justin stripped down and he'd slipped the blind fold on him. He'd told him it would heighten his scenes more, but it wasn't the entire reason. He'd given Justin a blow job first, one that he had put all of his talent into. He knew Justin loved getting his cock sucked as much as he loved being fucked. He'd left Justin recovering on the bed saying he needed to get some condoms before they got to it. He'd left Justin there while pulling out the flowers he'd hidden so Justin wouldn't see. They weren't for him, they were for Ian to think Justin had left him a trail of roses to the bed. He laughed because it would have Ian thinking it was a final fuck over Justin was giving him before leaving with Ian. 

He was pissed off still and he felt his self getting just a little more angry as his plan fell into place. He wouldn't actually hurt Justin physcially, he'd never do that to the little cheating twat. He was sure that he'd hurt his feelings, which was why Justin had been doing what he'd been doing. It was Justin's way of getting back at him he knew that much. If he didn't respond to what Justin wanted he always got upset and acted out by doing something. He still remembered a few of those rages he'd had after the bashing because he was pissed he wasn't around. 

He knew that the reason he was so hurt by what Justin had been doing was because he'd fallen in love. He hated the idea at first, but instead of getting even by punishing Justin by fucking some random guy in a mask; he was going to make sure the fiddler never came back. He was going to prove he actually did care about Justin, at least in his mind he was. He wasn't sure what Justin was going to think after he realized what he was actually doing. He just hoped it didn't back fire and the twat ran away. He'd stop him before he did that because he wasn't giving up their relationship. 

He'd even gotten Justin to write out 'This is how I feel' on a piece of paper before he'd taken him to the bedroom. Justin hadn't even known what he was up to and he hadn't asked either. He'd set a trail of flower pedals all the way to the bedroom. He smiled before tossing the last pedal down right at the foot of the bed. He grabbed the lube and a handful of condoms because he was taking his time with this. He looked down at Justin moving the back of his hand over his jaw. He leaned down kissing Justin letting his hand move from his jaw down his body. 

He was going to have a lot of fun with this and once it was over he'd give Justin his present. Justin thought he didn't care, but he did. He cared more than he should and it was probably why he'd added Justin's name on the apartment over a month ago. He'd almost tore the thing up when he'd been pissed off, but he hadn't. He was going to get rid of the fucking fiddler and Justin was going stop acting like a brat. They were also going to rethink the rules because they weren't working out anymore.

~JB BJ JB BJ~

Brian had gotten Justin to turn over so he was lying on his stomach facing the foot of the bed. He wanted to make sure when Ian did show up he got a nice show of how wanting Justin was. He'd slipped a cock ring on him wanting to make sure Justin didn't cum until the right moment. He knew that Justin hated being denied his release, he'd made him wear the cock ring all day multiple times. He'd fucked Justin off and on the days when he wore it, but made him wait as long as he thought wouldn't hurt him. He'd even made sure he plugged his ass with a vibrating plug so he'd feel it even more until he was allowed to cum. He loved taking Justin to his limits before shattering them as he let him cum. 

Brian started out using his tongue licking at Justin's hole before thrusting his tongue in without warning. Justin's sounds of pleasure where going to his cock as well turning him on. Hell, what he was doing had him already hard and leaking. He couldn't wait to see Ian's face when he realized that Justin hadn't set this up for them to fuck in the loft. It was his doing to make him see that Justin might be blind to it, but he did love the twat. He wasn't going to let Justin throw it away because he'd forgotten. 

Justin moaned gripping the sheet as Brian's tongue continued to drill into his tight channel. It couldn't go as far as he wanted it to, but it caused pre-cum to leak from his cock even more. Brian had fucked him every where in the apartment for two days, but when he was supposed to cum he stopped and left him a leaking mess. He got one damn orgasm in two days when Brian had sucked him off a few minutes ago. He had tried protesting when Brian slid the cock ring on, but Brian had told him if he was good he'd let him cum again. 

If his hand went near his cock, Brian had slapped it away. The day before Brian had actually pulled the strapps out when they'd had sex locking him to the bed so he couldn't move. He'd been forced into the cock ring for three hours while Brian used every one of their toys on him. Brian had taken him apart until he'd been begging him to stop because he loved it and hated it so fucking much. He hated that Brian stripped his control away, but at the same time he enjoyed every fucking second of it. 

He wasn't sure how long it had taken for him to recover from the emotional releases Brian had let him feel. He'd woken up with Brian's cock in his ass sometime in the night. He hadn't even remembered Brian coming back to the bedroom when he'd left him lying on the bed so fucked out he couldn't think. For two days Brian had kept doing this to him and he hadn't known why. The only thing he got as an explanation was one sentence. 'You're not ready to cum yet' or his favorite 'you haven't earned the right to cum again yet.' 

~JB BJ JB BJ~

Justin let out a strangled sound as Brian's tongue was replaced by his pinky finger. Except for the moisture from Brian's tongue and mouth there wasn't any extra lube. He had a craving sometimes to feel Brian slide his finger in him raw. He got off on it and he'd actually cum the first time Brian had done it, the second he'd bottomed his finger out. He had loved the slight pain and the pleasure that came when he hit his prostate. He'd worked his way up too so he could take three of Brian's fingers without any lube. He let out another string of sounds when Brian thrust his middle finger into him this time. There was lube this time however as Brian thrusted and twisted his finger. He jabbed into Justin's prostate each time too making sure he felt pleasure. He wanted this to be an experience that Justin wasn't going to forget any time soon. 

Brian didn't stop at just one finger either, he got three in Justin's ass. They were sinking as far in as they could go. Each time they went in he twisted and scissored them making sure to hit Justin's prostate. He knew the sounds getting louder meant Justin was almost ready to cum. He leaned over Justin's body picking up the pace releshing in the knowledge that Justin couldn't physically cum though. He nipped and bit at Justin's neck finding that spot that always got his lover to make a sound that he never got enough of. He'd come to terms days ago that it was what they were. As soon as he got rid of Ian he'd tell Justin what he'd come to realize. He wasn't about to do it with the trash still around though.

Justin bucked back into Brian feeling that sensation wash over him that had been for days now when he was supposed to cum. He shut his eyes even if he couldn't see because of the blind fold. It felt that much more intense since he couldn't see and he shouted Brian's name not even trying to stop it. He was starting to think he'd never actually get to cum again and he was sure his balls were going to hit the floor if they got too heavy. 

Brian kept moving his fingers until Justin came down from his high enjoying his self. He wouldn't do this forever to Justin, he just hadn't earned the right to cum yet. Once he was satisfied with his punishment he'd let Justin cum. He'd probably black out agian like he did when he denied him the release too. Once Justin was only lying there whimpering Brian removed his fingers from his tight channel. He moved his hand down Justin's back before squeezing his butt cheeks. He waited until Justin was moaning loving what he was doing before he brought his hand down slapping the bubble butt just hard enough. 

Justin shouted not expecting Brian to spank him. He rutted agianst the bed gasping as Brian's hand came down against his ass altering cheeks with each hit. He couldn't help it when he moved back against Brian's hand with each hit. He got off on being spanked actually cumming from the experience at times. Brian had always used his hand or the paddle that he might have bought his self and gave Brian. He'd wanted to know what it felt like to get fucked after a nice paddling. 

Brian had given it to him, but he knew that he hadn't hit him as hard as some one. He'd tried it his self one time as hard as he could and knew Brian didn't bring the pain that could go into it. Brian only delievered five blows to each of Justin's cheeks not wanting him to be sore for the rest of his plan. He kissed the places he'd slapped seeing the slight hand print he'd left that would fade in no time. It would be gone before Justin was allowed to cum more than likely. 

~JB BJ JB BJ~

Brian pulled his self out of those thoughts coming back to the present getting the lube. He slicked Justin up more making sure he was well lubed. He put the condom on before adding more lube to his cock. He unhooked the hand straps pulling Justin up so he wasn't lying on his stomach any more before he sank into him. Justin couldn't help the sounds he made feeling Brian fill him until his balls were against his ass. He could swear his ass was a perfect fit for Brian which was one of the reasons he never let anyone else fuck him. He might give Brian control over him, but no one else got that part of him. 

Brian put his mouth against Justin's ear as he pulled back before thrusting back. He made sure they were quick and sharp nailing against Justin's prostate with each forward motion. He brought Justin farther up until they were both on their knees. He had Justin's legs spread far enough apart he would fall if he let go of him. His hand was tight around his waist while his other one moved up and down his cock. Justin was moaning and pleading with him for more which he gave him. He nipped just below Justin's ear moaning as his own orgasm started approaching. 

"I got a surprise for someone, Sunshine. I just need you to answer me one thing." Brian said against Justin's ear as he spotted Ian in the living room coming towards them. 

Brian pulled back thrusting back into Justin getting him to let out a cry of pleasure. He heard his name come from Justin's mouth as he gave another two hard thrusts. He wasn't sure if he was going to last for the answer he wanted, but he had to. He needed to know that Justin wasn't going to leave him anymore for the fucking fiddler. It was cruel to the other one, but right now he didn't give a damn. He knew that words were emptiness that Justin had been fed by the mistake, but he'd give Justin what he really wanted to hear. 

"Anything, just let me cum. I'm sorry for everything. I just wanted to know you loved me and cared about me." Justin answered. "I love you, Brian. You're the only guy I'll ever love. It's what you said first time you fucked me. You're always with me no matter who's there, but I only want you. You gave me my answer the other night." 

Brian wasn't even sure how Justin managed to get the mouth full out, but he wasn't expecting any of it. He reached down pulling the cock ring off of Justin taking hold of his hips. Brian started thrusting faster into Justin's ass. Justin let out another slew of words as Brian's hand moved up and down his cock. It only took two thrusts and they both came in a shout of the others name. Brian kept his hand moving up and down Justin's cock watching at the ropes of cum shooting all over. It was the same moment that Ian came face to face with the surprise he'd set up for him.

"I've always cared about you, Justin. I love you and I don't want you to ever leave. Someone else just needed to know that I wasn't about to let you go. Even if you hurt me like hell, I'm not giving up on us." He said feeling Justin stop making any sounds hearing his confession. "If Ian ever goes near you again Justin I might break his damn fiddle because no one gets your ass or cock unless I want them. And the fiddle I mean isn't the actual one he plays either, well you know what I mean." Brian finished with a smile spreading over his face seeing the look on Ian's face. 

~JB BJ JB BJ~

Justin wasn't sure if he had heard Brian right or if he'd died and was only dreaming he'd just said he loved him. For days he'd been punishing him for something he didn't understand. He hadn't gone near Ethan since the Rage party. He'd shown up trying to convince him to leave with him. The party had been thrown by Brian for the comic there had been no way he was going to bail out. 

Even if they'd been having a lot of problems and he had been trying to get back at Brian for something he hadn't even understood. He'd finally understood what he'd been doing that night when Brian had found him near the bar. He'd told him he was proud of him for what he'd accomplished. He finally understood why Brian was punishing him, not letting him cum. He thought he was still fucking Ethan. 

He'd broken it off with Ethan that night even if it hadn't gone over that well. After he'd finally told Ethan the real reason he even had attempted to make a thing of them he'd gone back inside finding Brian. He'd told him he'd only wanted to make Brian jealous so he'd tell him what he wanted to hear. It had been okay, but Brian was his forever even if he'd been the one that strayed. He'd fucked their relationship up, but he'd thought he set things right that night. He'd told Brian he loved him for the first time in weeks. It was obvious that Brian hadn't caught what he said. 

Justin pulled the blind fold down fixing to say something when he saw Ethan standing at the bedroom entrance. A second later he heard Brian's words finally sink in that he'd said. The look on Ethan's face was beyond shocked at what he'd seen. He couldn't help but wonder how much Ethan had actually saw or heard. He didn't even know why Ethan was here or why the hell there were fucking rose petals on the floor. He'd meant to delete his number out of his phone, but it had been missing for two days now. 

~JB BJ JB BJ~

"I hope that you enjoyed the show, Ian. Justin never sent you the message, but I'm sure you're realizing that now. He's mine and he's always going to be mine so you can leave. Shut the door on the way out." Brian said deciding that Ian had gotten enough of a view of Justin. 

"The next time he breaks your heart find someone else to mend it. I wish I'd never met you, Justin. He's never going to mean the words even if he told you he loves you." Ethan said. 

"I wish I'd never gone to see you play so I guess we're even. Now get the fuck out, I need to talk to my boyfriend." Justin said trying not to shout, but he was close at the end. He didn't even wait to see if Ethan left before he turned around after pulling off of Brian. 

Brian was about to say something, but Justin shoved him back on the bed kissing him. Brian hadn't known how Justin would react to what he'd done. He had hoped it would be this way and he kissed him back. Justin didn't pull back until they both were in need of air. He looked down at Brian nuzzling his nose against his. 

"I broke it off three nights ago at the Rage party. When you went to the bathroom he showed up. It was after you'd told me you were proud of me and I knew it was your way of saying you loved me; that you cared." Justin said giving Brian a smile. "I think what you just did was sweet and a turn on. I'm also sorry for almost destroying us." 

"Ugh, If I'd known you had already kicked him to the curb I wouldn't have contacted him. I just couldn't deal with his hands near your body anymore. The idea of his dick near your ass was not what I wanted to think about either." Brian said. 

"I never would have let him near my ass. He wasn't too happy about it, but my ass belongs to you. Now, we're going to rest and once I'm recovered you can punish me again if you want. I did fuck up." Justin replied going to get up, but Brian pulled him back. 

"Right after we lock the loft door and set the alarm so no one interupts us. I plan on fucking you all night, I'll let you cum too." Brian told Justin. "Also while I'm gone delete his damn number off your phone. I might have been holding it hostage for tonights plan." 

Justin started laughing, "If you had only let me keep my phone I would have deleted it two days ago. We wouldn't have had to see him again and I wouldn't have been denied so long." 

"Oh I would have denied you, now delete and I'll lock up." Brian said tossing Justin his phone before he left the room. They really needed to work on communicating better. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't know where this came from, but my muse wanted it written. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.


End file.
